ushiototorafandomcom-20200215-history
Ushio and Tora Wiki:Page Layouts
This page gives the layouts you should follow for each type of page. To show the template text, click the "Expand" button to the right, and to hide it, click the "Collapse" button. Underneath each layout is a blank template which you can easily copy and paste into new pages you wish to create. All sections should be placed in this specific order and follow the guidelines below. For specific details regarding the page content, see Manual of Style. (Volume Name of Chapter in Bold with Katakana/Hiragana and Romaji) is the (Chapter # in Ordinal long-hand Notation) chapter of the Ushio and Tora manga. Example: is the first chapter of the Ushio and Tora manga. Summary Basic or detailed summary of what happens in the chapter. Should generally be at least a paragraph long in length. Use here in case the summary isn't long enough, so that the Appearances scrollbox will fit underneath the infobox. Remove the if it's unnecessary. Appearances to the end of their name.' *'If the character dies during the chapter, add ' *'If a character was only mentioned, add ' *'If a character was mentioned for the first time, add ' *'If a character was shown in a flashback only, add ' }} References Use Navigation Be sure to add the Manga and Chapters category to the page. ---- is the first chapter of the Ushio and Tora manga. Summary Basic or detailed summary of what happens in the chapter. Should generally be at least a paragraph long in length. Appearances References Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Chapters Name of Episode in Bold with Katakana/Hiragana and Romaji is the (Episode # in Ordinal long-hand Notation) episode of the Ushio and Tora anime. List the chapters the episode adapts as well. EX: Stone Eater (石喰い Ishikui) is the second episode of the Ushio and Tora anime. It covers Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4. Summary Basic or detailed summary of what happens in the episode. Should generally be at least a paragraph long in length. This can be used in the [[Ushio and Tora (TV)#Episode Guide|List of Ushio and Tora episodes]] page as well. Use here in case the summary isn't long enough, so that the Appearances scrollbox will fit underneath the infobox. Remove the if it's unnecessary. Appearances to the end of their name.' *'If the character dies during that episode add ' *'If a character was only mentioned, add ' *'If a character was mentioned for the first time, add ' *'If a character was shown in a flashback only, add ' }} Manga/Anime Differences This section is to list any major difference found between the anime and the manga. Please list them in bullet form. Gallery Navigation Include the proper navigation boxes in this section. Add the Anime and Episodes categories. ---- , , |runtime = |opening = |ending = |screenplay = |storyboard = |director = |anidirector = |airdate = |previous = Episode # |next = Episode # }} is the # episode of the Ushio and Tora anime. It covers Chapter #, Chapter #, and Chapter #. Summary Appearances Manga/Anime Differences Gallery Navigation Directly below the Character Infobox template and above everything else, every Character page should start with a brief introduction of the character. Always mention their role in the story. Appearance Information describing the overall appearance of the character goes here. This includes body build, hair style, clothing, and any defining accessories. Skin color or ethnicity should also be mentioned if needed. This should be detailed enough for readers to visualize a decent interpretation of the character without the need of a visual aid. Personality This section describes how the character generally acts. Certain instances from the series that demonstrate this can be added if needed. Relationships Describe the relationships the character has with other characters in the series. Abilities Details regarding what a character is capable of performing. Depending on the character's abilities, this can include both physical and mental strength, agility, powers, and even unique skills done outside of battle. Any specific attacks of the character that are properly introduced go here. Synopsis History Events that happened to the character before the current story line go here. Video Games Any information regarding a character's video game appearance can be placed here. (Name of Game) Information about the character's role in the game named above. Gallery Manga= |-| Anime= Major Battles Quotes Trivia Interesting info that does not fit in any other section goes here. References Use ''' Navigation Add proper categories such as Characters, Male, Female, Humans, Yokai, etc. ---- Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities Synopsis Gallery Manga= |-| Anime= Major Battles }} Quotes }} Trivia References Navigation '''Song title (Kanji, Romaji or literal translation of Japanese title) is the (# opening or ending) theme of the anime Ushio and Tora, performed by artist name. The song's lyrics are by _____. Example: Shugawari no Kiseki no Shinwa (週替わりの奇跡の神話, lit. The Legend of Weekly Miracles) is the second and final opening theme of the anime Ushio and Tora, performed by Kinniku Shojo Tai (also known as KING-SHOW). The song's lyrics are by Kenji Ohtsuki. Opening/Ending Animation Describe the animation of the opening or ending in at least a paragraph, with enough detail for the reader to visualize it without watching. Use here in case the description isn't long enough, so that the Lyrics will fit underneath the infobox. Remove the if it's unnecessary. Lyrics Add the kanji, romaji and English translation of the lyrics (if available) within this table. |} Song Add official videos of the song in between gallery tags if available. Tracklist Regular Edition Doesn't need a heading if there's only one edition. Limited Edition Add this section only if available. Navigation ---- Song title (Kanji, Romaji or literal translation of Japanese title) is the (# opening or ending) theme of the anime Ushio and Tora, performed by artist name. The song's lyrics are by _____. Opening Animation Lyrics |} Song Tracklist Regular Edition Limited Edition Navigation